Morten Bording
by HitomiAngel 13
Summary: Bording shcool is difficult, and twins Kosuke and Hitomi are going to have to learn this. What happens if the sisters meet a pair of boys, one blond and the other brunett, but with the same amazing blue eyes? RoxasXOC, SoraXOC, and maybe even AxelXOC!
1. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

An-Ok, this is my first chapter of my RoxasXOC with a slight SoraXOC. This is a boarding house based AU, but they still show signs of Keyblades and Magic. I got my inspiration from Zoey 101 by pure luck. Really, why would I want to write about a stupid girl that has a sister that mistreats her children? Stupidity must be hereditary. The only similarity is that the characters go to a recently all boys school turned Coed. Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Hita, Koy, and the boarding school that they go to. Anything in italics I do not own, and that includes the song lyrics.

On to the story!!

* * *

Sharp beats filled the small, dark room.

'_Oh, well __imagine__, as I'm __pacing__ the pews in the church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

_'__"__What a beautiful __wedding, what a beautiful wedding" says a brides maid to a waiter. "Yes, well what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a-__"'_

And as that last word (which the author dare not speak) was spoken by the charismatic singer, a blond girl with startling blue eyes walked in the door. (If you do not understand the last word, go to YouTube (Don't own) and type in _Panic! At the Disco's I Write Sins, Not Tragedies_)

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," a replica of the blond girl that was now standing in the doorway said. The only differences between the two girls was that one was blond and had long hair wail the other had docked brown hair to her shoulders and bangs that just scraped her cheeks. At that moment, the brunette girl had her hair in a side ponytail as the blond's hair reached mid back.

"Kosuke, that wasn't very nice," the blond told the brunette called Kosuke. The blond flicked on a light and Kosuke hissed.

"Turn off the light! It's five o'clock in the morning!" Kosuke growled to the blond.

"If it is so early, then why are you listing to that emo music?"

"It is not emo music! And besides, _Panic! At the Disco_ dosen't have a time of day!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" a new voice screamed at the poor girls from downstairs. Immediately, the sisters stopped bickering as the music played in the background. Both Kosuke and Hitomi, the blond, new not to get on Leon's nerves this early in the morning.

* * *

Kosuke's POV

AN-this story will be mostly in Koy's POV (the nickname for Kosuke is Koy), so I hope you understand. Everything will be explained.

You have just witnessed how the average morning plays in the Leonhart household after the accident. I would rise with the sun, hence my name (1), and turn on either _My Chemical Romance_ or _Panic! At the Disco_, and worked on my Computer Programming assignment for that week (More on that later). My twin sister, Hitomi, would come in my room at exactly five-thirty every morning when the sun was about half way full. Depending on her mood, we would either talk until we go to eat breakfast (that I made) or, if she was really upset (and this could be about anything. I swear she seems to be always PMS-ing) we would fight until Leon yelled to us from his bedroom on the first floor to 'shut our pie holes'.

From the looks of this situation with Hita being a Meany head, I would have to conclude that she is nervous. I guess I could relate to her nervousness, though. Today we would be going to Mortan Boarding School.

Until vary recently, Mortan was an all boys school that my older brother, Leon has been going to since preschool. The boarding school was exclusive to only the residents of Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, and Traver's Town, and the really smart students around the world, so there were only a handful of boys going every year. To make up for the lack of students the superintendent decided to open up the school to girls as well. The school goes from preschool to collage on the same campus. The preschoolers have a building in the front so that the parents can pick up there children after school. Starting in elementary school, the students would stay until the weekends. The high schoolers had the next building, them staying until the school year was over, or until the holidays. the Collage students were in the next building, and there school careers were much like the high schoolers. In all buildings, excluding the preschoolers, all the class rooms were on the bottom floor, and the dorms were on the other two floors.

Leon would be going to the collage building, and Hita and I were in the high school building. He was most defiantly not happy about his two baby sisters seeing in a different building. Now that Mortan was a Coed school, girls were rooming with other girls as much as possible, but it was vary likely to have a pair of boy roommates as neighbors. That thought made my brother vary upset (though he would never admit it in fear that my sister would bash his head in with her keyblade).

Both my sister and I are really good at using our keyblades. My sister has two that she uses often, Spellbinder and Three Wishes, wail I have Divine Rose and Pumpkin Head. The both of us are pretty evenly matched (though I have a better temper). We were each others best friends and biggest rivals. The two of us have been training together since we were ten. That summer was the darkest day in our lives.

Looking back, I find myself wishing that Hita and I started training earlier. Maybe the two of us could have done something to save them. Five summers ago, when we were ten, Leon, Hita, and my parents were killed. Apparently, our parents had been mixed up in some really bad things. Our parents problems caught up to them in the form of a bullet to each of there heads. The body's were never found, but we know that they were shot when we woke up in the middle of the night with the ring of gun fire through the house and when thirteen year old Leon came bursting into our room telling us to hide. The men left and we were safe, the only thing left of our parents was two twin pools of blood on our living room floor.

Ever since that night, Leon has been quiet and sarcastic, Hita has been the PMS queen, and I have turned into the "Princess of Darkness" as Leon has so lovingly dubbed me. I don't really miss my parents, but I do feel the pain of growing up without parents. Between vigorous training, because we did't want a repeat of what happened on That Dark Night, and going to school to maintain good grades, I had to make quick cash so Leon and Hita did't have to work harder then they already did. I quickly became good at computer programing, glad for all those hours in the Tec Lab at school. Normally, I could get one assignment done a week. Leon started working at a bar when he turned sixteen during the summer so Hita and I would have enough money when he went to school. In Hollow Bastion, there was no age limit on drinking. Hita painted works of art and submitted them to a local clothing store to get changed into tee shirts (2). She got ten percent of the profit that the company made on her designs. Between the three of us, we had enough money to make it in life, as long as we did't buy anything expensive. It was already decided that I would keep my job during the school year and Leon and Hita would give up there jobs till summer.

"Breakfast in ten," I told Hita after an hour of talking quietly. I made my way to the kitchen. This was my sanctuary, the place where I could make anything I wanted. After Mom and Dad were killed, Leon stepped into Dad's role, and I stepped right into mom's role since I was the oldest twin. After five years, I was now a master at making scrambled eggs and Macaroni. It may not be steak and potatos, but it was enough to get by. My brother woke up to the smell of eggs and toast and came into the kitchen to help Hita set the table, after put the cereal on the table next to the milk.

Breakfast was uneventful as we polished off the only eggs and milk in the house. Nothing was in the fridge and the only things in the pantry were non-perishable foods. After packing up everything we needed, Leon locked the door and the three of us went to our new house for the next fifty-two weeks.

* * *

I had to say, the school was impressive. There were oak trees everywhere, shading parts of the grounds. Students mingled among themselves as friends hugged of clapped (in the case of the boys). I was aware of the tension in the air. Most of the boys stayed in large groups and the girls were in smaller groups. The three of us, Hita, Leon, and I, made our way to the front office.

The main office was a small, red brick building in a sea of tan, so it was easy to find. The inside was air conditioned against the hot August sun. The room was divided in the middle by a long gray desk and four small grey desks were behind the long divider. to the right of the farthest small desk was an oak door that read, 'Guidance Councilor'. Leon walked up the the front desk and smiled charmingly at the pretty red haired woman behind it.

"Ms. Evens," Leon greeted the red head. The woman, though she could hardly be twenty-five, started twirling her hair around her red painted fingers.

She blinked and smiled. "Squall, how nice to see you! How was your summer?" she asked.

"Leon," my brother corrected quickly. "It was fine. We need to pick up our schedules."

"Oh, these must be your baby sisters," the woman said with that bubbly smile still in place. I wanted to scream out "Watch who you are calling babies!" but that would have been rude. I quickly placed a sickly sweet smile on my face and responded "Yep!"

Ms. Evens nodded and reached behind to get the schedules.

"Hear you go. Leon, you are moving to the collage section and your roommate will be Cloud again," Ms. Evens said. Leon made a face and nodded. I exchanged looks with Hita, both of us noticing the look that Leon usually only saved for his brusselsprouts that I occasionally made.

"Hita, You will be rooming with someone else," Ms. Evens said. "Same goes for you, Kosuke. You and Hita will be three doors down from each other. Hear are your keys," and with that, she sent us on our way.

Once we were outside, both Hita and I pounced on Leon.

"Who is this Cloud and why did you make a disgusted face when you hered his name?" I asked. Leon sighed.

"Me and Cloud Demi have been rivals since the fifth grade. We both made the Fight Team that year, and both were just as powerful. Not only that, but we have been each other's roommates since freshman year," Leon said. Both Hita and me were shocked. That was the longest speech that Leon has said since he professed his un-dieing hatred for the 'evil bruslesprouts' as he called them that day. My sister and I exchanged glances again, he must really hate this Cloud person.

Leon bid us a good day as we neared the high school dooms and told us he would 'catch us later'. Hita and I went in and up to the second floor where we both lived. After dropping off Hita, I made my way three doors down.

"211, 212, room 213," I said as I passed the doors, stopping at door 213 and sliding in my key.

'Well,' I thought,' here goes everything.' And with that I opened the door to start my new life.

* * *

An- I couldn't decide where to end this, but I hope you liked it. All I ask is that you review, for some pointers or something.

(1)- Kosuke means "Rise with the sun".

(2)- There is actually a store like this in Chicago, so obviously I do not own this idea.

I didn't put this as an inportant fact, but Hitomi means "one with blue eyes". If you read my bio it says it there, too.

Lotsa Love,

HitomiAngel13


	2. Of Roommates and Screaming

A.N.- Thank you so much for your reviews!! I felt like a rock star! Any ways, I am so sorry for not updating for soooooooooo long. I had to apply for advanced English, which I had to write four papers for, and I had a report at the same time. Needless to say, I did not want to write another paper for a long time.

P.S. To answer a question from my friend, Kosuke is a girl. Kosuke and Hitomi are twin sisters. Any more questions can be reviewed (or PM-ed) to me and I will answer them the best that I can.

Now, on to the story!

Chapter 2: Of Roommates and Screaming

Koy's POV

"Hi," the red haired girl on a bed across form the door that I just stepped through said. I smiled in greeting.

"Hello, you must be my roommate," I told her.

"Then that means you're Kosuke. My name is-" the girl started, but was cut off by a deep, booming voice that resounded from the hallway.

"Mia!" the voice called. The girl giggled and called the voice into our room.

"I'm in here, Axel," the girl said. Our door opened and in came a man with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He gave a devious grin towards me and suddenly I thought of my best friend, Angel, who loved the bad-boys. Thinking about my blond friend made tears almost spring up to my eyes, but I held them back so I could make a good impression on my new roommate.

"I think I know you," the boy, Axel, told me. He gave me a once over before looking into my eyes. "I know I've seen you before, what's your name?"

"Kosuke Leonheart," I answered. The red haired boy's eyes lit up.

"Your Leon's sister?"

"That I am, how do you know my brother?"

"I owe him my life," Axel said with admiration in his eyes. I was taken aback. Mia looked between us like she was watching a tennis game. Axel continued.

"I was in a fire not so long ago and your brother pulled me out of the wreckage. It's because of him that I am even here."

"Oh, you're the Red Head Wonder that Leon says follows him around like a puppy," I said as I giggled. Axel giggled to, which I thought was a totally girlish laugh.

I raised my eyebrow, but decided to ignore it. I turned back to my roommate. She was really pretty, but strangely reminded me of Axel. She had the same emerald green eyes and flaming red hair, but with black streaks in it. She looked like she hardly ate anything, the twig she was.

"So your name is Mia?" I aked.

"Yep! Mia De'Asto. That is my brother, Axel. But you knew that already," she said, a little ditsy. I smiled, knowing instantly that we would get along. She reminded me a bit of Hita, but with a rebel out look.

"Hey, Axel, are you rooming with Roxas again?" Mia asked. Axel looked like he just remembered something important.

"Oh, ya! I was going to go eat lunch with him! If you guys make it on time, I'll save seats for ya!" Axel said wail walking out the door. I could see the family resemblance.

"Was that a yes, or no?" Mia asked.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," I said as I walked out the door.

Hitomi's POV

After Koy dropped me off at my room, I walked in and screamed.

"Schuyler?" I yelled. The dark haired teen turned and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hitomi! I didn't know you were going to this school!" Schuyler yelled and we both jumped around like the nut cases that Koy claimed us to be. After we stopped, We took a seat on Schuyler's bed.

"How are you? How is Angel? Is your mom ok? How long have you known you were coming to this school? Why didn't you tell me? You look grate!! Have you lost weight? You look a bit pale! Are you sick? Is there anything I can do? Are-" I fired off question after question until Schuyler cut me off by throwing a pillow at her head. I pouted wail Schuyler started to answer my questions.

"To answer your questions, I am fine. Angel is fine, in fact she is right next door. My mom is still dating a different guy every week. I've only found out we were coming yesterday (you know my scatter brained mom). Like I said, I only found out yesterday. Thanks, you look grate, too. I have lost weight, thanks for noticing. I know I look pale, I hate going outside. No, I am not sick. I told you, I am fine." Schuyler said, smiling at my antics. Considering Schuyler has been my best friend forever, I knew she understood me almost better then Koy.

Speaking of Kosuke, I think she will be happy that Angel is here. Just like me and Schuyler are best friends, Koy and Angel have been the best of friends as well.

Contrary to her name, Angel was exceptionally devious. Before angel came to live with Schuyler (Angel and Schuyler are not sisters), she was into all types of things. Her mother through her out of the house when she caught Angel with over five thousand dollars that Angel stole from the local bank (Angel grew up in a really bad neighborhood that didn't have good security). Schuyler's mom (her dad died in service in Iraq) took Angel in and treated her like a daughter. Now Angel doesn't do as many bad things, because she would hate to disappoint Mrs. Van Alen (Schuyler's mom).

"Let's get Angel and go see Koy," I sugested. Sky nodded and we walked next door.

After a few tries, Angel finally answered to the pounding on her door. She threw the door open, looking like she was about to kill something, when she saw me.

"No way!" Angel screamed as she hugged me. After a few seconds of hugging, I noticed a boy in her room.

This had to be the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had a light shade of gravity-defying brunette hair and big, ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me and I noticed I was staring.

"Hi, my name is Sora! Are you a friend of Angel's?" he asked. Wow, gorgeous and air-headed. What a combination! I nodded and smiled back.

"Yep! My name is Hitomi, but yo can call me Hita." I responded. Angel's scream shook me out of my daze.

"Is Koy here?" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

"We came over here to ask if you wanted to come with us to see her," Schuyler said. Hita nodded her head and screamed again.

"I take that as a conformation," Schuyler said. I lead the way to Koy's room as a red head and my sister came out of the room. Angel screamed for the fourth time today.

"This will be a fun year," Sky whispered to me, half serious half sarcastic. I looked quickly at Sora, who followed us down the hall and agreed with her.

AN- Yes!! She scores, and they all go crazy -screams-

Thank you, thank you, I love you all!

Finally, I finished the second chapter. Reviews are appriciated.

Lotsa Loves,

Hitomi

PS- This chapter is dedicated to

-Satoke.Luna. :with out her coment about all of you dieing, I probably would not have posted this so soon (I would hate for my lovely readers to die!)

-Ever North :who loves to change her name (as do I ;-))

-Tatakau Tsubasa :who's crazy-ness inspired Schuyler

-And last but not least, Tightrope Dancing :who gives grate advice when I need it (not to mention is an amazing artist!)

Love you all!!


End file.
